Earth foods and beverages
The following is a list of Foods and Beverages that originated from Earth. Beverages Alcoholic * Alcoholic beverages ** Beer and ale *** Budweiser *** Guinness *** Michelob ** Champagne *** Chateau Cleon *** Chateau Coeur *** Dom Pérignon ** Vodka *** Moscow Mule *** Vodka martini ** Whiskey and Bourbon *** Mint julep *** Scotch whiskey *** Irish coffee *** Irish whiskey *** Kentucky bourbon *** Tennessee whiskey *** Taos lightning *** Poteen ** Wine and Vermouth *** Château d'Yquem *** Château Lafite Rothschild *** Château Mouton Rothschild *** Martini *** Saint-Émilion *** Sapphire wine ** Rum ** Other *** Finagle's Folly Non-Alcoholic * Coffee * Juices ** Apple juice ** Lemonade ** Orange juice ** Prune juice ** Spinach juice * Soft drinks ** Goliath Gulp ** Root beer * Tea ** Chamomile tea ** Earl Grey tea ** Ginger tea ** Lapsang suchong tea ** Lemon tea ** Mint tea Food Breakfast Foods * Breakfast ** Pancakes *** Banana pancakes *** Maple syrup ** Croissant ** Eggs (breakfast) *** bacon and eggs *** eggs Benedict *** scrambled eggs *** steak and eggs *** omelettes **** cheese omelette ** Muffin ** Oatmeal ** Scone Dessert * Desserts ** Banana split ** Bread pudding soufflé ** Cherries jubilee ** Chocolate ** Chocolate cake ** Hot chocolate ** Ice cream *** Cherry *** Chocolate *** Chocolate wobble *** Coconut *** Peach *** Pistachio *** Rocky Road *** Strawberry *** Vanilla ** Sweet flan ** Peach cobbler ** Pecan pie ** Strawberry tart Fast Food * Fast food ** Chili burrito ** French fries ** Hamburger ** Hot dog ** Pizza Fruit * Fruit ** Lemon ** Strawberry Grain-based Food * Grains ** Rice ** Wheat *** Triticale *** Quadrotriticale *** Quintotriticale ** Rye Spices * Herbs and spices ** Black pepper ** Cayenne pepper ** Chive ** Dill weed ** Mustard seed ** Paprika ** Salt Meat Dishes * Meat ** Chicken sandwich ** Haggis ** Jambalaya ** Moo goo gai pan ** Pepperoni ** Pot roast ** Rodeo Red's Red-Hot, Rootin'-Tootin' Chili ** Steak *** Chateaubriand Milk Products * Milk ** Cheese *** Alsatian muenster cheese *** Stilton cheese Pasta dishes * Pasta ** Angel hair pasta ** Butterfly pasta ** Chicken tetrazzini ** Lasagna ** Linguini ** Macaroni and cheese ** Pasta al Fiorella ** Pasta boudin ** Pasta soup ** Pierogi ** Soba noodles ** Tomato soup with pasta Rations * Rations ** Emergency rations ** Nutripack *** Mystery Meal *** TKL rations Salads * Salads ** Caesar salad ** chicken salad ** corn salad ** endive salad ** Fiesta Salad ** mixed green salad ** potato salad Seafood * Fish & Seafood ** Calamari pasta ** Catfish ** Caviar ** Garum ** Kelp bud ** Oysters Rockefeller ** Plankton loaf ** Redfish ** Sashimi ** Sea berry ** Shrimp *** Creole shrimp ** Squid ** Trout *** Grilled trout almondine *** Trout with lemon-butter sauce Snacks, Appetizers, Condiments, Etc * Miscellaneous ** Antipasto ** Canapé ** Chewing gum ** Mandalay sauce ** Mustard ** Peanut butter sandwiches ** Pork rind ** TV dinner ** Frozen fish sticks Soups and Stews * Soup ** Corn chowder ** Egg drop soup ** French onion soup ** Gumbo ** Tomato soup ** Vegetable bouillon ** Vegetable soup * Stew ** Aubergine stew ** Fricandeau stew ** Lamb stew Vegetable Dishes * Vegetables ** artichoke ** Asparagus ** Beet ** Cayenne pepper ** Southern baked beans ** Jalapeño ** Onion ** Potato (baked) *** Potato casserole ** Red chili pepper ** Spinach ** Vegetable biryani